


City Lights

by Angulema, WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No COVID, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Kissing, Lazy Sex, M/M, Present Tense, RPS - Freeform, Romance, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, petting, travelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Сквозь время и города.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Название – по песне “City Lights” Blanche.  
> \--  
> В фике есть фрагмент с сексом 17-летнего и 21-летнего, но автор все же считает, что на это уже не стоит вешать ярлык «Underage» (тем более там 17-летнему пара месяцев до 18 лет).

Все меняется — начинается? — после чемпионата мира. Ночью после завершения соревнований на турнире, куда он приехал как член медиа-команды Испании, Хави получает короткое сообщение: «Надо поговорить», и следом — номер комнаты.

Едва за Хави закрывается дверь, Юзу прижимается к нему всем телом — бедра к бедрам, грудь к груди, губы к губам. Не поцелуй, только прижатые полуоткрытые губы и дыхание одно на двоих. Неистово блестящие в полутьме глаза. И потом уже поцелуй, неловкий, неумелый. И еще один, и еще, и у Хави нет времени пошутить, что количество когда-нибудь перейдет в качество. А потом шутить уже нет желания…

Свет от фонаря пробивается через неплотно сомкнутые пластины жалюзи, узкой полоской падает на кровать рядом со спиной Юзу. Они лежат сплетшись друг с другом, еще влажные от пота. Хави рассеянно чертит неведомые узоры на спине Юзу, глядя на светлую полоску от фонаря. Юзу просто дышит. Хави чувствует, как постепенно успокаивается сердце под ладонью.

До сих пор ни один из них не произнес ни слова.

Что это было? Радикальный способ унять тоску после долгой разлуки? Внутренний порыв, который оба сдерживали годами? Что-то… большее?

И так ли это важно? Завтра они опять разъедутся по разным странам, и… и что?

Важно.

Пока Хави собирается с духом и мыслями, решая, с чего начать разговор, Юзу его опережает.

— Прости, — тихо говорит он, и Хави внутренне холодеет. — Я не должен был… Не спросив тебя даже. Правда хотел поговорить сначала.

«Сначала» обнадеживает. Хави выдыхает и улыбается Юзу в плечо:

— По-моему, извиняться совершенно не за что. Я тоже соскучился.

— Но так не… неприлично? Неправильно. Накидываться. И раньше мы не…

— Неправда, — мягко возражает Хави и немного отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть Юзу в глаза.

_Финляндия трофи-2012. Совместные посиделки в номере Хави вечером после произвольной, поединок в компьютерной игре — за годы в памяти стерлось название, да оно и не имеет значения, — какой-то финский фильм на телике в номере для фона… Ночь сменила вечер. Какой-то фильм сменился другим, явно не для детей. Оба забыли про свою игру, уставившись на экран. Потом Юзу не глядя протянул руку и выключил торшер рядом с кроватью. Остался только свет от экрана: портьеры в номере были темные, плотные, снаружи не пробивалось ни лучика от рассеянного света уличных фонарей. Герои на экране громко дышали, стонали, цепляясь друг за друга. Все чувства Хави обострились, и почему-то казалось, что нога Юзу рядом с его ногой очень горячая даже через два слоя одежды._

_Фильм закончился. Хави выключил телевизор, в комнате воцарилась тьма._

_Шумный вздох Юзу. Его рука на бедре Хави, рядом с пахом. У Хави стоит — было бы странно, если б не стояло, после фильма для взрослых-то, — и он уверен, что у Юзу тоже. Но он никогда не пробовал ничего такого с парнями, не думал даже, что может захотеть трогать парня до этого вечера._

_В комнате темно и совершенно ничего не видно. Хави кладет свою ладонь на бедро Юзу, возвращая жест, будто дает свое согласие. Юзу снова вздыхает, перемещает свою руку выше, к поясу спортивных штанов, засовывает пальцы под резинку и тянет вниз._

_Тишина исчезает. Вместо нее — заполошный стук сердца, который отдается в ушах, сбившееся дыхание — свое и Юзу. Они вдвоем стягивают штаны с него, а после с Юзу, отпихивают их куда-то в сторону. Хави чувствует ладони Юзу у себя на животе, потом чуть ниже, потом на бедрах, а сам держится за его плечи. Знает ли Юзу, что делает, или просто действует по наитию? Неважно. Сейчас он просто уверенней и настойчивее, и Хави подчиняется его напору. Откидывается назад, на кровать. Приподнимает бедра, когда Юзу тянет вниз резинку его трусов. Обнимает Юзу за спину, когда тот нависает над ним, замерев на мгновение, прежде чем опуститься, пах к паху._

_От первого прикосновения тело будто пронизывает разрядом тока, и Хави не успевает сдержать предательского «ах», слетевшего с губ. Это совершенно новое ощущение — чувствовать, как о твой член трется другой, как чья-то рука пытается обхватить их оба, обостряя ощущения. У Юзу неширокая ладонь, и Хави интуитивно решает помочь ему, просовывает свою руку между их телами. Хави нравится чувствовать фрикции двух членов под своей ладонью. Это знание ошеломляет и немного пугает._

_Юзу кончает первым, с тонким стоном утыкается лбом в плечо Хави, который следует за ним._

_Потом, когда оба вытираются майкой Хави — ему не хочется идти в ванную за полотенцем, не хочется включать свет, чтобы не разрушить это_ что-то _, что возникло сейчас между ними, — и забираются под одеяло, Хави коротко целует Юзу в губы. И когда Юзу тянется к нему снова, целует еще раз, теперь уже по-настоящему._

_Наступившее утро все-таки разрушает магию. Хави просыпается первым, и, лежа в осенней серости утра, думает, что Юзу семнадцать, и его родители имеют полное право как минимум надрать Хави уши. А потом просыпается Юзу и, не поднимая глаз, на своем ужасном английском предлагает про эту ночь никому не говорить и никогда не вспоминать. Хави соглашается: он в любом случае не собирался никому про это рассказывать, а что касается «не вспоминать»… никто ведь не проверит._

— Мы договаривались не вспоминать, — продолжает Хави, вернувшись из той осени в настоящее время. — Но ведь это было. В 2012-м, в Эспоо.

Юзу смотрит ему куда-то в область кадыка и молчит. Вспоминал ли он?

У него точно никого не было все эти годы, в отличие от Хави. У Хави-то девушки сменялись одна другой, до недавнего времени. А потом что-то изменилось, прежде всего в самом Хави.

— Тогда просто так вышло, — начинает тихо говорить Юзу. — Тот фильм, темнота, и ты рядом… И у меня еще не было ничего, что могло бы меня остановить.

«Олимпийских титулов и сверхожиданий буквально от каждого», — разворачивает мысль Хави, не перебивая.

— Ты мне нравился, — продолжает Юзу. — И там в Эспоо просто все сошлось… А утром я проанализировал, и… мне никак нельзя было отвлекаться от фигурного катания. И тебе нравились девушки. Все было слишком…

Хави хочется съязвить, не успевал ли Юзу тогда в процессе еще просчитывать в уме силу трения и угол соприкосновения их членов, но он молчит. Странно предъявлять претензии за то, что человек умеет анализировать. И Юзу, в отличие от него, хорош в стратегическом планировании, да и в тактике тоже.

— Сегодня тоже все сошлось, — говорит Хави, когда молчание затягивается. — И ты мне тоже нравишься. Ну, если вдруг у тебя все еще есть сомнения.

«И я свободен», — мысленно продолжает он.

— Нет, сегодня я просто… — Юзу слегка качает головой. — Тогда ты хотя бы мог отказаться, а сегодня…

— Юзу, я хотел тебя и тогда, и сегодня, и хватит задаваться пустыми вопросами, что бы было, если, — Хави закатывает глаза, старательно подавляя раздражение, и пробует сменить тему: — Ты писал, что хочешь поговорить. О чем-то конкретном?

Юзу вздыхает и сползает ниже, утыкаясь лбом Хави в грудь:

— Нет, просто. Соскучился, мы сто лет не говорили и не молчали вместе. И… только не смейся, я надеялся, что мы… что мы потрахаемся.

Хави не понимает, что в этом можно найти смешного. Целует Юзу в макушку и обнимает его крепче:

— Если тебе так будет спокойнее, можешь считать, что ты спросил и я согласился.

Юзу фыркает и больше ничего не говорит. Они так и засыпают, обнявшись.

Утро начинается с сигнала будильника, и это, пожалуй, первый раз, когда Хави рад будильнику: не хотелось бы ловить флэшбэки из Финляндии.

Они не встают сразу, валяются еще с четверть часа в объятиях друг друга, лениво целуясь, пока взгляд Юзу не падает на часы на стене.

— Черт, у меня еще интервью…

Не вылезая из-под одеяла, Хави смотрит, как он исчезает в ванной, вскоре появляется снова и хаотично перемещается по комнате, одеваясь.

— Юзу, я больше не хочу делать вид, что ничего не было, — негромко говорит он, когда Юзу уже готов уходить.

— Я тоже. — Юзу серьезен и спокоен. — Но делиться с миром тоже не хочу. Поговорим летом на шоу, ладно? Захлопни хорошенько дверь, когда будешь уходить.

Шоу будут через пару месяцев.

Все равно пара месяцев — это меньше, чем десять лет.

***

Фьюмичино — большой аэропорт и маленький городок рядом с ним. Идеальное место, чтобы затеряться, особенно летом: те, кто приехал отдыхать, и те, кто просто «перекантоваться» между пересадками, создают совершенный хаос, где двое молодых мужчин не вызывают ни вопросов, ни интереса. Юзу бурчит, что в Италии летом слишком жарко, но других возражений у него нет. Не самая популярная часть побережья, да еще рядом с воздушным хабом, да еще в сезон — действительно лучшее место для отдыха вдвоем, когда главный критерий — чтобы никто не узнал.

Хави бронирует для них целый домик недалеко от моря и вдали от шумных дорог. Хозяйка домика сама живет по соседству — идеально на тот случай, если что-то понадобится, и при этом едва ли она войдет в неподходящий момент. Хави приезжает первым, делает фото со стороны дороги, и как только подключается к местному вай-фаю — отправляет фото Юзу для дополнительной ориентации. Хотя, насколько он знает, топографического кретинизма у того нет. Хозяйка — улыбчивая синьора возраста мамы Хави или чуть постарше — показывает домик, попутно рассказывая о погоде, местных магазинах, где можно вкусно поесть и кем работает ее дочь, иногда сбиваясь с английского на итальянский, но Хави все равно понимает. Когда она уходит, становится очень тихо. Хави обходит свои временные владения еще раз, подмечая, где стоит кофеварка, а где лежит пульт от кондиционера, заглядывает в холодильник — там болтается забытая кем-то банка пива — и в морозилку — пустота и замерзший персик. Чайника нигде не видно. Италия… Есть маленькая кастрюлька, придется Юзу кипятить себе воду на чай в ней.

Юзу… Юзу прилетит еще только через два часа. Потом забрать багаж — благо хоть паспортный контроль не нужен, он летит после мастер-класса в Румынии, — поймать такси… Ехать от аэропорта до домика 10 минут, Хави засекал. К двум часам добавить еще полчаса как минимум. Куча времени. Пожалуй, стоит озаботиться едой и питьём.

_Хави боялся, что на шоу не будет времени поговорить. Или что Юзу передумает за эти месяцы, решит, что слишком велик риск. Но Юзу пришел к нему в номер в тот же вечер, когда Хави прилетел в Японию. И они даже немного поговорили, прежде чем наброситься друг на друга: Хави сказал «привет», Юзу — «я скучал»._

_А_ потом _они говорили почти до самого рассвета. О том, что было. О том, что они чувствуют. О том, что может быть в будущем. В_ совместном _будущем, насколько оно возможно. Что можно встречаться где-нибудь между семинарами и мастер-классами, брать рейсы с пересадками в несколько дней и проводить эти дни вместе. Тогда Хави предложил провести отпуск — хоть недельку — вместе, где-нибудь, где никто и не подумает встретить даже кого-то одного из них._

_Потом Юзу уснул, а Хави смотрел, как блики от далеких фонарей на стене сменяются отсветами зари. Потом уснул и Хави._

В Италии действительно жарко, тем более в конце июля. Кондиционеры в домике справляются отлично, но выйти на улицу без опасения получить тепловой или солнечный удар можно только вечером. Хави, конечно, мог бы выйти и раньше (и выходит — в магазин, например), но Юзу совсем не фанат жаркой погоды. Поэтому они гуляют вечером. Вечером жару постепенно сменяет приятная прохлада, солнце начинает клониться к закату, а чайки готовят рейды на пустеющие пляжи. Вдоль пляжей вымощен плиткой променад, утекающий вперед и вперед до самого центра. Рядом велодорожка. Можно взять велики у хозяйки, но Юзу категорически против учиться кататься вот так, сходу, поэтому они просто гуляют. Так даже лучше.

Хватает людей и на променаде, и в кафешках — пляжных и вдоль дороги. В воздух поднимаются смех и громкие разговоры, где невозможно разобрать ни слова. Слева лениво шумит море. То и дело издает резкий крик чайка. Никому нет дела до двух молодых людей, которые неторопливо идут по променаду, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы сделать фото чайки или садящегося солнца или заснять, как волна крошится о каменный волнорез. Вокруг разлито умиротворение. Никто никуда не спешит итальянским тихим вечером.

— Ты даже ноги не хочешь намочить? Совсем-совсем?

— Я не люблю песок, говорил же.

— А если я отнесу тебя к морю, а потом назад?

Юзу фыркает и трясет головой. На третий день — точнее, вечер — он все же бросил свою затею везде ходить в темных очках и кепке. Здесь действительно никому нет до них дела, и даже если кто-то знает о Юзуру Ханю или Хавьере Фернандесе, то уж точно не ожидает встретить их тут, в кепке или без.

Променад один и тот же каждый день, и даже солнце садится одинаково, но гулять не надоедает, и Юзу признаётся, что в этих вечерних прогулках что-то есть.

Вокруг все такое настоящее, что кажется нереальным. Пальма с острыми листьями, и собака, спешащая пометить эту пальму, и группа оживленно разговаривающих мужчин, и пара велосипедистов. Продавцы орехов, лощеные белые чайки, рыболовное судно, готовящее снасти к утру… В центре, у разводного моста через рукав Тибра, оживленно: туда каждый вечер стекаются люди со всего городка. Неподалеку — временная сцена. Незатейливые приморские развлечения не самого курортного местечка: сюда приезжают в основном сами итальянцы. Искушенные любители итальянского побережья выбирают места помоднее.

Иногда они остаются послушать концерт, иногда нет. Темнеет здесь быстро, как и везде на юге, и обратно идут в темноте, которую рассеивают фонари вдоль променада. Море близко: хорошо слышно, как оно все бьется и бьется о волнорезы, но за пределами коридора света — кромешная тьма.

— Как ты думаешь, если выключить фонари, вода будет видна в лунном свете? — как-то раз спрашивает Юзу.

— Наверное, — пожимает плечами Хави.

Фонари горят молча.

Ночью в доме не жарко даже с выключенным кондиционером, и можно открыть окно луне. Юзу идет в душ. Хави расстилает кровать, снимает с себя всю одежду — ее немного, всего-то майка, шорты и трусы.

Секс здесь тоже ленивый и неторопливый, как и всё вокруг. Зачем спешить, если можно не спешить. Они долго целуются, лаская друг друга ладонями, и ласки перетекают в объятия, а объятия — в ласки. И потом, когда напряжение нарастает до пика, кто-нибудь из них берет дело в свои руки.

Потом Хави думает, что вот теперь-то надо бы сходить в душ, но не идет. Они засыпают, обнявшись, и спят так, пока солнце не влезает беспардонно в окно и не падает на подушки. Тогда Хави закрывает и занавешивает окно, включает кондиционер, и они спят еще несколько часов — или до обеда.

***

Париж не спит. На Монмартре — не спит никогда. Сквозь открытое окно доносятся размытые взрывы смеха, гитарные переборы, стук каблуков по мощеной камнем дороге — шестой этаж, не громко, но все равно слышно. Дух Монмартра. Хави улыбается в Парижскую ночь.

Юзу приедет только завтра к обеду — и это хорошая новость, неделю назад они не были уверены, что удастся встретиться. Удастся, и даже получилось вырвать целую неделю. Столько они были прошлым летом в Италии.

_Чемоданы готовы к возвращению домой. Они с Юзу — нет. Хочется растянуть эту блаженную вечную сиесту, но у обоих дела в своих странах на разных концах земного шара._

_Свой последний итальянский рассвет они встречают на пляже Фьюмичино. Ночной песок холодит ступни, камни волнорезов вообще ледяные. Вода прохладная. Хави не спеша ходит по прибою, привыкая. Юзу смотрит на него скептически. Это же будет неправильно: приехать на море и не окунуться, так? Хави решительно идет прочь от берега._

_Солнце встает за городом. Небо там светлеет, розово-золотые лучи расходятся во все стороны. У горизонта, где море сливается с небом в одно целое, еще ни намека на утро. Хави окунается до шеи, подавляя крик. Прохладно. Но хорошо. Отталкивается ногами, делает пару гребков. Можно выплыть за волнорезы, но не хочется. И Юзу будет волноваться._

_Юзу ждет его в прибое, с кроссовками в руках._

_— Все-таки решился? — со смешком приподнимает брови Хави._

_— Готовился тебя спасать, — парирует Юзу с улыбкой._

_Они целуются, стоя на холодном песке, когда первые лучи солнца достигают воды. Море лениво нападает на их ноги, обдавая пенными брызгами до голеней._

_В обед у каждого свой рейс в разные точки планеты. Но пока они оба здесь, и это самое что ни на есть настоящее._

В шесть утра Хави просыпается от сигналов мусорной машины откуда-то неподалеку. Закрывает окно — наверное, не стоило оставлять его открытым на ночь, — но сон уже улетучился. Можно выйти наружу и пройтись по сонным Парижским улочкам, но без Юзу не хочется. Так с ним всегда: когда они встречаются где-то, и Хави прибывает на место первым — то есть почти каждый раз, — до приезда Юзу жизнь будто переходит в режим ожидания. Можно заняться чем-то механически, не включая голову и чувства, но не более того. Жизнь начинается с приездом Юзу.

Следующие несколько часов он лениво листает ленты твиттера и инстаграма. Там полно фото с шоу, участие в котором он отменил ради недели в Париже, хотя тогда еще не было полной уверенности, что им удастся встретиться в этот раз. Он не сказал Юзу про шоу. Слишком плохо сочетались их графики, и если не эти несколько дней, следующая нормальная встреча грозила случиться только осенью в лучшем случае. Совместные шоу Хави не считал: вокруг всегда было слишком много людей и слишком много внимания. Конечно, и во время шоу они находили время для себя, но украденные ночи не шли ни в какое сравнение против целых дней, когда они принадлежали только друг другу.

Когда приходит сообщение «Еду из аэропорта», Хави наконец встает с кровати. Открыть окно, заправить кровать, поставить чайник, заварить себе кофе. Хави не успевает вымыть чашку, когда раздается звонок в домофон. Приехал.

Юзу бросается к нему на шею, едва успевает перешагнуть порог. Если бы они вздумали меряться, кто скучает больше, неизвестно, кто бы вышел победителем.

— Ты что, с одним рюзаком приехал? — Хави удивленно вскидывает брови, когда они отлипают друг от друга.

— А что мне особо надо, — пожимает плечами Юзу. — Главное — что ты здесь.

Хави улыбается:

— Здесь есть неплохой выбор чая.

За чаем Юзу серьезнеет.

— Ты не сказал про шоу, когда мы договаривались о встрече.

— Я отменил свое участие, — Хави мысленно морщится от предчувствия, что разговор будет непростым.

— На тот момент еще нет.

— И что? Или ты не рад, что мы встретились?

— Хави, это большая жертва. Я же знаю про твои попытки добиться открытия школы в Испании, и что ты вкладываешь свои деньги в том числе, а в том шоу нормально платят… Вдруг они не позовут тебя в следующем году.

— Значит, не позовут. Юзу, — Хави решительно берет его за руку, — никакая это не жертва. Все живы, никто не пострадал. Между любым шоу и тобой я всегда выберу тебя, шоу — это всего лишь деньги.

— Но…

— Позови меня в своё, — перебивает его Хави, — и давай закроем эту тему, пожалуйста. Зачем тратить время на глупые разговоры.

— Я звал, ты тогда не приехал.

— Все еще обижаешься? Я для тебя катался в семь утра в свой день рождения. Пытался кататься.

— Я не обижаюсь, — Юзу тянет его руку к губам, невесомо целует костяшки пальцев. — Конечно я тебя позову, куда угодно, только пока некуда. Если заниматься всем самому, на мелкие организационные вопросы уходит прорва времени… Хотя ты знаешь лучше меня. Но, пожалуйста, не скрывай больше такие важные вещи, ладно? Я больше не… Почти любой график можно подвинуть или изменить. Я был слишком эгоистичным и хотел получить все одновременно. Но я учусь на ошибках. У нас все получится без таких больших жертв.

— Так ты… Юзу, признавайся, что важное ты у себя отменил? Это после того, как узнал про шоу, да? — внутри Хави разворачивается дикий клубок чувств.

— Ничего не отменил, только перенес, — в уголках улыбки Юзу таится вина. — Мог бы и раньше, в смысле, перепланировать все, чтобы тебе не пришлось… Да, закрыли тему, я помню. Прости, — быстро перебивает он сам себя, когда Хави не сдерживает раздраженного «хм».

— Мне не за что тебя прощать, — тихо говорит Хави. — Я ни в чем тебя не виню, querido.

В Париже все иначе. Каждое утро — хотя по японскому времени это ближе к полудню — Юзу будит его поцелуями. Сначала нежные, почти невесомые, они становятся все настойчивей, все яростней. Хави отвечает тем же. Каждый раз это маленькая борьба — «я покажу тебе, как _я_ люблю тебя — глубоко, жадно, бесконечно». Хаотичные поцелуи, хаотичные ласки, которые тем не менее всегда приводят к одному и тому же итогу, кто бы ни захватил инициативу в конкретное утро.

Потом можно лежать рядом, глядя, как ветер треплет жалюзи открытого окна, полной грудью вдыхая утренний парижский воздух, перемешанный с разлитым в комнате запахом недавнего секса. Можно молча смотреть друг на друга, чувствуя необычайное единение в этом молчании. Можно рисовать на груди и животе Юзу «я люблю тебя» по-испански, размазывая пальцами подсыхающую сперму. Можно снова целоваться — теперь уже лениво и неспешно, почти как во Фьюмичино.

Утренние улицы майского Парижа полны непередаваемого очарования. Сам Париж будто каждую весну возвращается в юность и с неизменным юным любопытством смотрит на себя, на мир, на всех, кто исследует его снова или впервые. Солнечные лучи ласково гладят кроны деревьев, крыши домов и лица всех, кто уже вышел на улицу в ранний час.

Они идут налегке: рюкзаки покоятся в квартирке на шестом этаже в сердце Монмартра. В желудке у Хави — чашка кофе, в карманах — телефон, ключи и россыпь евро. В желудке у Юзу — кружка чая, в карманах — телефон и деньги. Больше для знакомства с Парижем ничего не нужно. Может, телефон даже лишний, но все же хочется оставить Париж не только в памяти, но и в ухваченных камерой мгновениях.

Каждое утро они выходят из дома и идут, куда несут ноги. Париж не признает карт, нужно просто идти, куда идется, куда глядят глаза, и именно тогда попадешь туда, где тебе нужно оказаться.

Узкие улочки, широкие улицы, тенистые парки, бесконечные площади. Группы туристов, попрошайки у стен домов, уличные музыканты, спешащие на работу клерки. Над этим всем в воздухе витают беспечность, свобода и весна.

Завтракают они обычно в каком-нибудь невзрачном кафе, где неизменно оказывается отличный кофе — и чай — и несказанно вкусные круассаны. В этом совершенно весеннем утреннем Париже решительно невозможно завтракать молча, и они болтают о пустяках, обо всем и ни о чем, обмениваясь теплыми улыбками и искристыми взглядами, и это трогательно и прекрасно само по себе.

Гуляя по Парижу, можно узнать о себе не меньше, чем о городе. Каждый день они открывают что-то новое друг о друге, что-то незначительное и бесконечно дорогое в этой незначительности. Хави фотографирует всех котов, которые попадаются им по пути — Юзу смеется, что Эффи будет ревновать, если узнает. Юзу фотографирует что угодно, если оно кажется ему достаточно красивым или интересным — например, обрывок газеты, уносимый ввысь резким порывом ветра. Когда ноги начинают ныть, они забредают в небольшой скверик — чудесным образом рядом обязательно оказывается такой скверик — и сидят там на скамейке в тени деревьев, разглядывая облака или прохожих.

Обедают они тоже где-нибудь. Изначально Юзу не нравилась идея есть вне дома, но когда в первый день прогулок они пытались выяснить, как им лучше добираться домой, чтобы попутно зайти в магазин, чтобы купить там обед или продукты… — а в это время через дорогу из открытых дверей кафе атаковал аромат чего-то определенно очень вкусного…

_— И все-таки дома есть лучше. Там я могу утащить что-нибудь из твоей тарелки. Или закинуть ноги тебе на колени, — сонно говорил потом Юзу вечером, уткнувшись носом в лопатки Хави._

_— Можем возвращаться на обед домой, если готовить будешь ты, — ответил Хави, улыбаясь в подушку._

_— В кафе тоже отлично, — тут же сказал Юзу со смешком, и больше они к этой теме не возвращались._

После обеда они обычно выясняют, где находятся и куда следует направиться, чтобы идти в сторону дома. Но если настроение слишком романтичное, то продолжают гулять куда угодно, пока не начинает темнеть, и уже тогда ищут метро, чтобы доехать до станции Blanche и там, оставив позади красную мельницу, углубляются в лабиринт монмартрских улочек в сторону дома. После раннего подъема и целого дня блужданий по городу спать хочется тоже рано — хотя ведь еще действительно _рано_ , можно еще что-нибудь… Но усталость и сон берут свое — и, в конце концов, завтра новый день _вместе_.

***

Из Франкфурта в Варшаву они летят одним рейсом. Это так непривычно и странно, и Хави не отпускает ощущение, будто они спецагенты на задании: делают вид, что не знакомы, даже не смотрят друг на друга, хотя на самом деле у них общая цель.

Поездка сложилась спонтанно. В это время, в начале декабря, оба должны были выступать на его шоу в Испании, но непредвиденные обстоятельства вынудили сдвинуть шоу на январь-февраль следующего года, и декабрь внезапно оказался совершенно свободный. «Давай уедем куда-нибудь вдвоем» оба написали одновременно.

Самолет летит над густыми облаками. Полтора часа пути, потом будет Варшава. Один ночлег там, потом взять напрокат машину — и пять часов до Закопане. И где-то там, за городом, будет поселок. Свой домик с видом на горы. И целых две недели. Каким чудом удалось найти приличное жилье в горнолыжный сезон за месяц до прибытия, Хави не представляет, но это уже и не важно. Главное — что все будет так, как хотел Юзу: горы рядом, снег вокруг и они вдвоем. Хотя хозяйке Хави наврал, что их будет четверо, но двое приедут позже — просто на всякий случай, все же Польша не самая ЛГБТ-френдли страна. Лишь бы только снегопада не было по пути на Закопане…

Пейзаж в иллюминаторе не меняется. Хави смотрит, как одни снежные облака сменяют другие, и за ними поднимаются еще более пушистые — более снежные?

_Дождь начинается внезапно. Они как раз забрели в маленький скверик — или садик? — спрятавшийся между домов. Половина неба совершенно ясная и там беспечно светит солнце, а другую уже затянули дождевые тучи и, небось, скоро они поглотят солнце. Мелкие капли падают на руки, на макушку, на рукава рубашки — сначала редко, потом все чаще. Солнце продолжает сиять на другой половине неба, высвечивая каждую каплю, превращая ее в маленький бриллиантик. Юзу смотрит на него. Мокрые пряди прилипают ко лбу, в глазах пляшут озорные искорки, в уголках губ зарождается улыбка. Он невозможно притягателен под этим неожиданным весенним солнцедождем, и в этот момент Хави любит его особенно сильно, и нет таких слов, чтобы описать эти чувства. Хави целует его прямо там, под дождем в этом маленьком скверике, потому что иначе не может выразить свою любовь. И Юзу отвечает — хотя Хави боялся, что оттолкнет, остановит, ведь они_ на улице _, их_ могут увидеть _. Магия это Парижа или магия дождя — какая разница? Капли стекают по щекам, губам, забегают под воротник, чтобы скатиться по спине._

_Потом они бегут к дому, безудержно смеясь, наперегонки друг с другом и с дождем. Внутри легко и свободно._ Как надо _._

_Дома выясняется, что из сменной одежды Юзу взял с собой только трусы и носки, поэтому он дефилирует по квартире только в трусах и майке Хави. Хави маек взял с запасом, но штаны только одни, поэтому план выйти в город после дождя проваливается с треском. Однако жалеть об этом не приходится: в кухонном шкафчике внезапно находятся игральные карты, и Хави учит Юзу играть в дурака. Потом они играют на раздевание. Потом — на желание. И совсем неважно, кто из них побеждает в игре._

В Варшаве холодно. Оба успевают это ощутить, пока добираются из аэропорта до такси, а потом от такси до недавно построенной семиэтажки — их места жительства до завтра. Еще утром хозяин квартиры выслал Хави коды от всех дверей, и сейчас им не нужно никого ждать, чтобы попасть в тепло. В Закопане должно быть холоднее, и Хави всерьез задумывается, готовы ли они к морозам или лучше пройтись по магазинам в поисках чего-то более теплого.

— Можно не гулять, — говорит Юзу, когда Хави озвучивает свои мысли. — А от машины до магазина дойдем и так.

Хави старательно отгоняет мысль «А что, если замерзнет машина».

Ночью Хави долго не может уснуть. Все кажется слишком рискованным. Брать машину в чужой стране, где не все хорошо говорят по-английски. Ехать в горы по незнакомым дорогам на незнакомой машине. И что, если с жильем окажется что-то не так? Если сломается отопление, когда на улице минус двадцать? Если… кто-то узнает их, в конце концов.

А что, в самом деле, будет, если узнают? Они не преступники. Не делают ничего противозаконного. Просто…хотят быть вместе?

_Последний вечер в Париже неприятно тихий. Может, потому что они закрыли окно — этажом ниже кто-то курил, и дым залетал в комнату. Утром у Юзу рейс домой. У Хави ближе к обеду, но он решил ехать в аэропорт вместе с Юзу. Какой смысл оставаться одному в квартире? Юзу копается в телефоне, будто уже и не здесь, и от этого неприятно холодит в области сердца. Но когда Юзу начинает говорить, весь лед исчезает, будто его и не было никогда._

_— Я бы хотел… я хочу быть с тобой всегда, Хави. Не пару дней за три месяца, не неделю за полгода. Каждый день. Но я не знаю, как…_

_Вечер все еще тихий, но теперь в этой тишине есть надежда._

*

Утром все ночные страхи рассеиваются, это как обычно бывает. В поселок с нечитаемым для Хави названием они приезжают после обеда. В багажнике — чемоданы, на заднем сиденье — бесчисленные пакеты с продуктами: на первое время точно хватит. Хозяйка выходит из домика, когда они подъезжают: Хави отправил ей сообщение, когда они отъезжали из магазина пару часов назад. Гараж с обратной стороны, крытый, с машиной все должно быть в порядке, и место для второй тоже есть. Хави кивает. Он не помнит, сказал ли он Юзу про свою ложь о друзьях, которые должны подъехать позже, но тот в любом случае не выказывает удивления. В доме тепло, на обоих этажах. Одна спальня вверху, другая внизу, также есть две ванные комнаты. Кухня плавно переходит в салон с широким диваном. Хозяйка показывает, где лежат полотенца, где средства для уборки и стирки — стиральная машина тоже в их распоряжении, — где стоит модем и пароль на его нижней планке. Показывает, как регулировать отопление. Рассказывает, где лучше взять напрокат лыжи и обмундирование, и уверяет, что они могут писать или звонить ей, если что-то понадобится или вдруг возникнут проблемы. Сама она живет в Закопане, но если случится непредвиденная ситуация, на другом конце Костелиско — вот оно, это странное название, которое никак не дается Хави, — живет ее кузина, она поможет. Хави надеется, что никаких непредвиденных ситуаций не будет. Это же говорит и хозяйка, и наконец-то уходит. Теперь они вдвоем в уютном двухэтажном домике с видом на горы, и впереди у них две недели — невиданная роскошь.

Это, пожалуй, самая сказочная зима из всех. Может, все дело в том, что рядом — Юзу. В первый вечер они идут гулять по окрестностям — отдельные домики-коттеджи или невысокие, до трех этажей, многоквартирные домики, тоже явно рассчитанные на любителей активного отдыха. Белые снежные просторы, темнеющие горы — вечером совсем не видно вершин. Хрусткий снег под ногами, морозный воздух. Где-то лает собака, ей отвечает другая. Загородная идиллия.

В этот сезон Евроспорт транслирует всю серию Гран-при, включая Финал, и следующие несколько дней они не выходят из дома: трансляции начинаются уже в обед, а почти до обеда они спят. Юзу смотрит внимательно, ругаясь на дикие ракурсы, вслух прикидывая оценки, какими они должны быть по правилам. Хави больше смотрит на Юзу, чем на экран, впитывая его чистые эмоции. Как он искристо радуется, когда фигуристам удается все задуманное, не сдерживает негодование, когда судьи «зажимают» оценки за достойный прокат, непритворно сопереживает, когда видит едва скрываемое волнение в стартовой позе. Удастся ли когда-нибудь все-таки «обуздать» судейство — точнее, федерации, которые дирижируют всем этим спектаклем длиной более столетия? Или вытравить въевшиеся в подкорку самого международного союза «традиции» уже невозможно? У Хави нет ответа, но есть надежда. Надежда есть всегда.

Когда трансляция заканчивается, Юзу выключает телевизор. В комнате темно, свет проникает только через незанавешенное окно — отраженный от снега свет звезд. Юзу кладет пульт на пол рядом с диваном, придвигается ближе. Хави вспоминает отель в Эспоо, только тогда в номере было совсем темно. Сейчас он видит профиль Юзу напротив окна. Мгновение спустя — чувствует его дыхание на своих губах. Через долю мгновения — его губы. Юзу научился чертовски хорошо целоваться за время их свиданий. Каждый раз по спине Хави пробегают табуны мурашек от этого все еще непривычного ощущения, что он ведомый, а вся инициатива у Юзу. Есть особое удовольствие в том, чтобы позволить себе подчиняться, отвечать на поцелуи и ласки Юзу, отдаваться полностью в его власть. Отдаваться.

_Такой первый раз случился в Париже, когда они играли на желания. Это было желание Юзу. Конечно, он окружил это желание множеством «если» и прочих реверансов, оставил миллион лазеек на случай, если Хави категорически против. У Хави в ушах стучали слова «хочу взять тебя», взгляд Юзу — горячий и ясный — обжигал изнутри, и за долгие несколько мгновений «на раздумья» он понял, что совершенно не против — более того, тоже хочет. Хочет, чтобы они наконец стали еще ближе, насколько возможно ближе физически._

_Ответ Юзу прочитал в его глазах до того, как Хави произнес «да», и тогда его ясной улыбкой можно было осветить весь Париж._

_Юзу действовал внимательно и осторожно настолько, что это казалось изощренной пыткой. Хави хотелось ближе, больше и сразу, но Юзу подготавливал его методично и медленно — и в итоге Хави все же нашел странное удовольствие в движениях его пальцев._

_А потом было всеобъемлющее ощущение_ наполненности _и_ принадлежности _, прерывистое дыхание Юзу на покрытой потом шее, рваные движения, постепенно вошедшие в ритм, и в ритме этих движений — ладонь Юзу на его члене._

_И блаженный катарсис._

На второй неделе отпуска они выбираются в Закопане. В центре полно народу, на нешироких улочках, несмотря на мороз, — лавки с товарами: теплые шапки рядом с магнитами, овечий сыр рядом с резными дощечками. Некоторые шапки забавные, с меховыми хвостиками или помпонами. Юзу примеряет несколько штук. Хави смеется, глядя на него, но в итоге покупает ему одну из них: просто на память.

В другой день они едут вверх на подъемнике — не кататься, Юзу, несмотря на уговоры, не хочет съезжать даже с самых маленьких горок, — посмотреть на виды сверху. День ясный, и от расстилающихся перед глазами видов действительно захватывает дух. Хочется запомнить всё до мелочей: и заснеженные пейзажи внизу, и счастливо блестящие глаза Юзу. Ехать вниз на подъемнике страшнее, чем вверх, и они держатся за руки, стараясь не орать — все-таки мороз, — и потом долго хохочут, уже оказавшись внизу. Сделать совместное селфи на фоне подъемника предлагает Юзу, и Хави немного жалеет, что они не сфотографировались вместе наверху.

Вечером Хави варит глинтвейн — то, что они не попробовали ни в Закопане, ни после спуска, потому что Хави нужно было вести машину. Аромат кардамона и апельсинов разливается по всему домику. Юзу пьянеет быстро. Глаза его блестят больше обычного, щеки раскраснелись, он то и дело хихикает — ловит себя на этом, смущается и краснеет еще больше. Хави пользуется моментом и несет его в спальню на руках. На кровати Юзу закидывает руки за голову, чувственно выгибается в пояснице:

— Я хочу еще один подарок. Как на день рождения.

К щекам Хави приливает кровь — и не только к щекам.

_Седьмого декабря на все вопросы Хави, что ему подарить, Юзу отмахивается: «Потом». Хави ждет. Вечером, после окончания соревнований, Юзу неожиданно включает торшер рядом с диваном, прежде чем выключить телевизор. Берет ладони Хави в свои._

_— У меня есть желание, — начинает он, — и выполнить его можешь только ты._

_Он смотрит на Хави своим ясным открытым взглядом и смущенно прикусывает губу._

_— Я хочу как в Париже, только наоборот. Возьми меня, Хави. Сейчас. Я хочу знать, как это — когда ты во мне…_

_Хави вдруг совершенно ясно понимает, почему Юзу так изводил его подготовкой тогда в Париже: меньше всего ему хочется причинить боль или испортить всё ненужной спешкой._

_Позже, когда они уже ложатся в кровать после душа, Юзу тихонько шепчет: «Мне понравилось». Хави только обнимает его крепче: нет таких слов, чтобы выразить тот фейерверк чувств, что расцветает у него внутри._

*

Хави не может отключить внутренний «обратный отсчет», который запускается сам по себе где-то в середине второй недели. Еще несколько дней — и они опять разъедутся по разным концам света, снова будут мимолетные встречи и с боем вырванные совместные недельки. Должен же быть другой путь?

Другой путь есть, и даже довольно очевидный. Нужно только немного жертвенности. Или не немного. Готов ли он?

Когда за завтраком — который по времени скорее обед, но это уже детали — разговор заходит про планы, и Юзу рассказывает, что пока обстоятельства складываются удачно, и у него может получиться открыть свою так называемую академию в Сендае уже в наступающем году — пока, конечно, скорее в качестве менеджера, потому что опыта тренерства ему явно не хватает, к тому же еще рано заканчивать с шоу: и сам не накатался, и фанатов отблагодарить за многолетнюю поддержку, — Хави ловит себя на ощущении, что вот он, момент. Сейчас или никогда.

— Возьмешь меня на работу в свою академию? — будто между прочим, спрашивает он, делая глоток «утреннего» кофе.

Во взгляде Юзу появляется тревога:

— Что? Но ты же… как же твой проект? Фигурное катание в Испании, кто еще сможет?

— Ну… во-первых, одного меня мало, чтобы сдвинуть дело с мертвой точки. К сожалению. Нужно много ресурсов, я недостаточная движущая сила. И кроме этого… — Хави делает глубокий вдох. — Юзу, я много думал, прикидывал и так, и эдак. Я никак не могу иметь и тебя, и школу в Испании. Нужно чем-то жертвовать. Пожертвовать тобой, _нами_ , я не готов.

Юзу смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза, будто не до конца понимает смысл слов.

— Ты… готов переехать в Японию? Ко мне?

Хави кивает.

— Насовсем?

— Если ты не против. И… боюсь, в таком случае у нас не выйдет скрываться. Или если выйдет, то недолго. Если _ты_ готов на такую жертву…

«Если все, что есть между нами, для тебя важно так же, как и для меня».

Юзу выглядит растерянным:

— У меня ничего не складывалось, как я ни прикидывал… Я опять эгоист, — он виновато поджимает губы, — и смотрел на всё только… Не рассматривал жертвы. Хотел, чтобы каждый сохранил всё…

— Так не получится, Юзу, — мягко говорит Хави, накрывая ладонь Юзу своей. — То есть получится: так, как получается сейчас — неопределенными урывками. Чтобы получить больше, нужно чем-то жертвовать. Ты и сам отлично знаешь, что не обойтись без жертв, чтобы достичь чего-то действительно важного.

«Ты говорил, что хочешь быть со мной всегда. Действительно хочешь, Юзу?»

Юзу молчит.

— Мне нужно немножко подумать, ладно? — наконец говорит он тихо, глядя в стол. — Подумать о вариантах, с учетом всего, что ты сказал. Прости, это, наверное, звучит ужасно…

— Все в порядке, — Хави крепче сжимает его руку. — И я в любом случае не хочу тебя терять, даже если из моей идеи ничего не выйдет.

В глубине души он теперь ужасно боится, что это конец, на этом все закончится — здесь, в уже не очень сказочном городке в польских горах. Может, он слишком торопил события? Какой будет цена этой спешки?

— Жертвовать проще, — Юзу поднимает на него печальные глаза, — чем принимать жертву. Я хочу быть с тобой, Хави, это правда. Я люблю тебя. Я так давно люблю тебя, что это уже часть меня, это не может измениться. Но… смогу ли я жить, зная, что ты отказался от своей мечты из-за меня? И что я даже не предложил — не смог предложить ответной жертвы? Потому что я не могу…

— Юзу, давай забудем, — Хави тянется к нему через стол, гладит щеку подушечками пальцев, — забудем все, что я говорил. Пусть все будет как было. В конце концов, то, что у нас есть, — это уже немало. Вот сейчас у нас было целых две недели…

Хави говорит и говорит, и Юзу смотрит на него, но оба знают, что невозможно забыть этот разговор и этот призрак возможного счастья вдвоем — и его цены.

Когда Хави замолкает, Юзу перехватывает его руку, невесомо целует пальцы.

— Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что мы не сможем забыть. Как нельзя было забыть ту ночь в Финляндии. Не надо притворяться. И обманывать себя тоже не надо. Я обдумаю всё до нашего отъезда в Варшаву и… если у меня все-таки не получится принять твою жертву, нам придется научиться жить с этим. С осознанием, что некоторые мечты останутся только мечтами. Если у тебя получится простить меня…

Хави чувствует, как к глазам подступают слезы. Он обходит стол, стараясь не вырвать руку из руки Юзу, целует его в макушку, обнимая второй рукой.

— Я тоже очень тебя люблю, Юзу. И не буду винить, какое бы решение ты ни принял. Только не… не бросай меня, ладно?

Юзу встает из-за стола и прижимается к Хави, крепко обхватывая его за спину:

— Я еще ничего не решил.

— Все равно не бросай.

— Не брошу. Ты всегда со мной, Хави, даже если далеко…

Ослепительное зимнее солнце освещает покрытые снегом вершины и склоны гор, освещает равнины и холмы у их подножия, освещает уютный домик в поселке Костелиско неподалеку от Закопане. Через два дня они погрузятся вместе с вещами и воспоминаниями в машину и отправятся в сторону Варшавы. Там их будет ждать один ночлег, потом самолет на Франкфурт, а оттуда — в разные концы света. А что их будет ждать потом, не скажет, пожалуй, никто. Но они оба готовы сделать всё, чтобы быть — насколько это возможно — вместе.

_All alone in the danger zone  
Are you ready to take my hand?  
All alone in the flame of doubt  
Are we going to lose it all?.._* 

**Author's Note:**

> *Одни в зоне опасности.  
> Готов ли ты взять меня за руку?  
> Одни в пламени сомнений.  
> Потеряем ли мы всё?


End file.
